GATEKEEPERS: Icy Graves
by cow ninja
Summary: Yukino Houjo, as the oldest living gate keeper has witnessed many like her killed in the never ending war with the invaders. This is one account of the many generations torn apart by war and tragedy, as witnessed by Yukino. Takes place in the year 2027.
1. SHOCKING ENTRY

PLEASE READ

I'd like to take a brief moment to say some things. First off, this is my third story and greatly different then the other two. I have made the decision to challenge myself, to test my true writing abilities if you will. This is to be read seriously and reviewed seriously. All the characters with the exception of Yukino Houjo are original. I do apologize for the some of the characters names and also my attempt at that Takana poetry Yukino frequently speaks. Some gates I'm sure you will recognize, while others you will not. This is because I'm going to create some. Lastly, I make reference to events from the gatekeeper novel: Gatekeepers 1985. In that novel it was revealed that….or should I say I was told or read that there where a total of 8 invader bosses. Two of these were never revealed and I will use one or both of these unnamed invaders in this story. They will remain unnamed.

PS: I can't find that novel anywhere. If anyone knows where I can order it id appreciate it. Also the story takes place in the year 2027

Gate Keepers: Icy Graves

"**She cries**

**No tears, just thoughts…..**

**I am weak, thus I cannot save…**

**That which is called fate bounds those like she….**

**And so we all die"**

Yukino Houjo, a gatekeeper whose time was frozen due to overuse of mankind's only means of fighting off the invaders, now, as she always has wonders. "They all die." she thought "Thus once again, I am alone."It was the same, generation after generation. Those taking the lead in the fight against they who forsake their humanity eventually all fall victim to their own powers, the same abilities they once called hope…..slowly but, as clear as day….all of them. This time was no different. "They all die." The haunting images like an unending slideshow navigated her mind, those slain in this war, those who couldn't overcome fate, those…..maggots that slaughtered her allies, comrades…..her friends. This time was no different. It won't be long now. It won't be long until she'd have to fight again. Not long until more comrades would be lost in the endless sea of time. And her? What about her wants? Her feelings? Wants, she had none. Feeling, most surely she felt something. Pain, she understood but….what did that feel like again? Happiness, not quite. Love, what was love? Sorrow, no sorrow just….nothing. And so she sits. It won't be long, until she's all alone again.

This is the epic account of yet another generation of gatekeepers torn apart in an ever waging war against the Invaders. Our story begins in Nagoya, Japan….

**Chapter 1: SHOCKING ENTRY**

Nagoya Station, hundreds of Invader solders sprout from within like ominous weeds. Weeds that were once human, but failed to lead honest lives and so paid the price. A sickening sight to behold, these wrenched monsters twisting and coiling from their human flesh into mindless menaces. Ones who would trade their freedom for such an existence can only be called maggots, and as such must be ridded of this world…..

"There sure are a lot of them this morning, huh Sai?"

"Sure you can take all of them, sis?"

"_My name is Sakura Tomanaka. Age: 18. My brother once asked me the question: "Is there really any point to fighting the invaders?" Of course there was…..there still is but…..he wasn't convinced. That was 4 years ago……4 years, back when my brother was still alive .He planned to quit A.E.G.I.S, and urged me to do the same .How could he? How could my brother rather stand and do nothing while others fought to protect earth? He wasn't scared, it's not like he didn't care about people or was so selfish he'd let them suffer when he had the power to help. He was kind, gentle, loving……We did everything together, but…..that's all in the past. He never did quit, no…..as long as I choose to remain within A.E.G.I.S he wouldn't quit. He loved me, and I watched him die…….4 years ago. I used to think gates were a gift, that it was only human to stand and fight to protect others when you had the power. But, now I understand. I understand Sai's reason for wanting to leave. I understand now, that war, no matter what side you're on, no matter your reason or determination, no matter what…….you lose. Comrades, friends, lovers……can't be replaced. Life, can't be replaced. Countless gatekeepers were sacrificed…..and for what? To take back our already rotten to the core world? But..... if I don't fight, then Sai died in vain. Therefore, I have to fight…..for him. _

"Gate Open!"

Sakura Tomanaka had been a member of the A.E.G.I.S Japanese branch for quite some time. A top ranked Gatekeeper just as her brother Sai was. These freedom-less fiends where nothing but numbers, weak and fragile ponds on a checkered battle field. They shout and blather as the gun barrels protruding from their meager bodies fire in great haste. She in return outstretches her right arm, and then swiftly thrusts it left. "Perish!" The result was a shockwave that both nullified the incoming rounds and completely liquefied a vast number of them. Long range combat was clearly not to their advantage. With that, those that remained launched a full scale assault on this adversary. Such long legs allowed them to leap great distances and so were able to avoid a second shockwave. With only two leaps the first invader aims to relieve Sakura of her head. She counters with a side step, followed by her arm plunging into its back. Another rose form behind and struck. Pulling her arm out from within the other she rips this one in two, as the sheer force of her gate allowed her to do so. It was in this manner that they were all exterminated by the gate of lightning until one remained. "So weak." thought Sakura as she clinched the last invaders head. The defeated solder makes one last feeble attempt to destroy this phenomenon, this girl. Wrapping both lengthy hands around her neck he grasps tighter and tighter in hopes to strangle her but there seemed to be no effect.

"Why? Why won't you die?!" it screeched, still grasping as tightly as possible.

It was like crumbling paper. The sound of this beings hands seizing Sakura's neck was just as if slowly crushing a page of notebook paper but…… "So Weak." she thought, and with that the invaders face begins melting to the melodies of static, soon after its body goes numb. Falling to its knees, its arms also go limp therefore releasing its hold on Sakura and she in turn relinquishes her control of its face.

"Because you're to weak to kill me."

Her job had been done, at least for now. All that was left was to escape. Escape, not from invaders but from the local police authorities. Why was that? The Japanese police were indeed baffled by recent events. As the invader activity increased, so too did the number of people assimilated by them and in turn the number of missing people and unexplainable deaths rose dramatically. With not so much as a lead or even a clue, the police could do nothing but responded to bizarre calls from the public. Anything that seemed to have a remote chance of being linked to these disappearances, they were to respond armed and in numbers. It'd be a pain to say the least if she was caught. The identities of A.E.G.I.S and that of its members were unknown to the masses. Ever since the invaders launched a demoralizing strike on the organization 42 years ago in 1985, there wasn't a shred of trace to their existence, let alone their identities. Sakura's parents were no exception. Sai's death, a traffic accident. In which the body was never found as were the other 14 supposed people on that bus. Her life was full of lies, she practically lived on them. It wasn't at all that she enjoyed or found any pleasure in lying it's just…..how would you tell your parents something like this? That your apart of an organization that in effect murders assimilated humans. That it was the only way to prevent conquering of earth. That it wasn't a traffic accident that took the life of their only son but In fact that he died fighting these monsters. Could you tell them? Would you're telling them put them in danger? Would they be able to live normal lives after that? Would they have to lie the rest of their lives like she had done all these years? If the world knew about the invaders, if the world knew that their family, relatives, friends, teachers, police officers, even the sweet old couple down the street could very well be mindless machines bent on human destruction, what would happen?

Sakura waste no time in escaping. She hadn't even the time to retrieve the crystals that remained; such were proof that those whom she just dealt away with were human. A.E.G.I.S was still no closer to finding some way to reverse the effects and revive them to their human state. She makes her way undetected through the underground concourses of the station and on to a city bus just as police were arriving. They mobilized, drawing their guns while screaming on their radios. It was a scene she knew all too well, the only difference would be if S.W.A.T showed up or not. Quietly making her way to the back of the bus, Sakura takes a seat beside a darkly dressed girl in pony tails.

"You suck." said the girl.

"It's not my fault you where to slow." was the reply.

"_Kayuga Shime, Age: 18. My favorite thing to do? I'd have to say write. Poetry, stories, Diary entrees….I'll write anything if I'm in the mood. I've had a lot to write about over the years. My parents were killed when I was little, 12 I think. Both of them burned alive inside our house….our small 2 bedroom house. The culprits? Teenage punks out playing practical jokes on the neighborhood by setting fire to mail boxes, gardens, street signs…….some joke huh? I've been told countless times, how it was a miracle that I survived but…..That was no miracle. In my world miracles don't exist. If occurrences such as miracles, hope, love, justice and morality really existed then…….My parents would still be alive. I wouldn't have to move from one foster home to another, and loneliness?.......Loneliness would be gone. It's because these qualities don't exist that Invaders spread like a never ending plague. They are the ones that should be burned._

"So….how many where there this time?"

"I don't know, I lost track."

"You lost track?"

"Yep."

"………Ya' know Jean hates it when you go off by yourself like that, and don't gimme that "Sai was watching over me" crap."

Sakura couldn't help but crack a smile, Kayuga knew her so well.

"It isn't funny! I don't want to lose anyone else Sakura…..especially you! You're like a sister to me so.."

"Don't worry about me." Sakura interrupts "I won't die."

"How can you say that?!"

Closing her eyes, Sakura holds out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear?"

Kayuga is hesitant but the two entwine fingers. "This is childish."

"Just what you'd expect from your younger sister, right?" Asks Sakura, standing up to exit the stopped bus.

They then said their goodbyes as only true friends could. A goodbye without words or any indication of parting. A smile would do, and so they smiled. Slowly releasing one another from the pinky swear until finally, Sakura exits the bus.

Can one really overcome death a midst such trying times of war? If you could see the very moment your death as you do a movie, could you take steps to prevent it?


	2. I CAN FORESEE DEATH

**Chapter 2: I CAN**** FORESEE DEATH**

An empty construction site in Kyoto, Japan becomes new host to unfolding events. A young man finds himself surrounded by a swarm of unwelcome guest.

"_Ken__ji Shugo, Age: 21. My schedule has been really strenuous lately. Well, it's always been strenuous I guess but….Studying to be a surgeon at a top university by day and fighting off invaders at night is beginning to take its toll. Sounds like some kinda superhero, huh? In the end, when it all comes down to it, we who call ourselves Gatekeepers are no different than killers…….murderers. True, these invaders were nothing but selfish, greedy, corrupt and some even worthless human beings but……They were still human, still are human. We haven't the right to call ourselves heroes, no……..were just as evil, maybe even more so. I'm studying to become a surgeon so that I can save lives, not……..not take them. To prevent suffering, pain and even death, that is my dream. And it is with this gate of foresight that my dreams will become reality." _

"So you've finally showed up." Asks Kenji "Unfortunately for you, my gate of foresight has shown me your arrival, allowing me more than enough time to prepare. And now, the very same shows me your demise."

The light stroking of a few keys within his laptop activates the trap that was set. Almost a dozen cell phones located around the site wirelessly connect, initiating a program known as an artificial gate. Artificial gates are manmade and can be channeled through electrical devices, cell phones being the most convenient. While only being cheap imitations, this device was more than able in ability to combat the likes of invaders.

Kenji watches as the creatures are engulfed in a wall of flames. He could hear them screeching and crying as if in agony, only reminding him of their once human status. This deeply aggrieved him; however, there was far more work to be done.

"Would you care to show yourself?" Asked he. "You've come to kill me, correct?"

"You're pretty sharp." A voice answered back. "That's a neat little power you got there, tell me, did you also foresee your death?"

"I have."

"Oh really? You don't seem scared, what gives?"

"If one can see the manner and the circumstances in which he dies, then he can take the appropriate measures to overcome that fate."

"Sounds like a hassle to me."

"I'm afraid that you have severely underestimated me, Kane Fushima. That is your name, no?"

"How'd you…"

"The gate of foresight allows me to peer not only into my own past and future, but also that of whomever I choose. As I said, you have indeed underestimated me."

"_Kane Fushima, Age: 19. Your life has been one full of tragedies and disappointments, thus your reason for siding with the invaders, to quench the lust for power and bring those who tormented you to their knees. The winter season of 2018 was especially hard for you. Mom and dad had accumulated a vast amount of debt as a result of their uncontrollable gambling habits. It is, and will always be forever etched in your mind…….the Thursday in which they left. Waking up to a completely empty and utterly cold house. 2021 was when the bullying got worse. They'd tease you, say how your parents left because you were worthless, useless, hopeless. You knew of the real reasons your parents had left but…..maybe you were worthless, useless, and hopeless. The hatred you possess for your father and mother is what fans this irrepressible lust for power. And now you have sought to kill me in feeding that lust. You seek to cut me down with your gate of swords."_

Kane is overcome with anger. How dare he, how dare this loser gaze into my past, my feelings……How dare he!

Calling upon his gate, Kane summons two blades near his side. A Dao in one hand and a Falchion in the other.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Kane roared.

All sagacity and astuteness were devoured by the rage within him. As far as anyone could tell, this….this wasn't human; this was a beast of unimaginable caliber. His gate was so compelling and his gaze was a relentless binding, so much so that Kenji himself was taken back and accordingly lost temporary control of his senses. This did not go unnoticed by Kane, who then began his assault. Kenji works to regain his composer but hasn't even the time to gasp as the Falchion and Dao hew him in halves. Such incredible speed. You see, the gate of swords or tearing didn't just consist of being able to pull various blades from thin air as it were, but it granted its wielder enhanced speed and strength so as to fully utilize any and all types of weaponry. From knives to unfathomable great blades, all were encompassed.

"How'd ya like that!" Kane laughed. "If you could see so much why are you dead?!"

Kane's laughter is short lived as a result of the tattered Kenji vaporizing.

"A…An illusion?!"

"Correct." Kenji answers, from an elevated steel beam. "The gate of illusion."

The crisp and smoking cell phone at Kane's feet explained all. "Artificial gate?" He wondered, "How?! When did you…"

"As I've said before, you have underestimated me completely. What's more, you are unable to beat me."

"You think you're so strong?! Is that what you think, loser?!"

Kenji remains composed and unfazed. "You've become so twisted in your anger, you failed to notice the water rising."

"Water?"

Another artificial gate, another trap sprung by Kenji himself, in which Kane fell into for the second time. Kane is thrashed about mercilessly by the gate of Pool. Helplessly striking and being pinned against the supporting steel beams of the site. He struggled in opposition to the current as best he could but…..It was like being trapped in a typhoon at sea, a pointless battle.

The water soon erodes, revealing a broken, battered and half drowned Kane.

Kenji watches, feeling regret over his actions as Kane groans in response to his many broken bones and plenty lacerations. Spiting up water, blood and vomit like his body was violently rejecting the fluids. There was nothing more to be done. Kenji had achieved his objective, now all that was left was to report back to the Japanese branch superior, Jean. At least, that was the plan…….

Suddenly, reaching from the shadows a slender arm loosely embraces around Kenji's neck. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I have business elsewhere to attend to. I don't have time for pointless battles. As I have told your comrade, I have foreseen this ordeal to the end. You cannot kill me and I will not kill you. The events here are meaningless."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Die."

Pressing her hand onto Kenji's chest this girl calls forth her ability. "No matter how strong you are, death conquers all, there is no opposing it."

The tense moments following seem to reveal otherwise. Yet another illusion, via artificial gate. Kenji had undoubtedly seen the whole ordeal to the end as he had said, however……

"Only fools try to play god."

Kenji Shugo, a young man with the ability to gleam into the past, present and future aims to alter the bleak outlook of this world. It would seem that his battle with the wayward Gate Keepers is far from over. What of the identity of this mysterious girl? What fate awaits Kenji in the future?


	3. DEATH AND VICTORY

**Chapter 3: DEATH AND VICTORY **

Upon exiting the construction site, Kenji comes face to face with his killer.

"Amazing isn't it?" Asks Hitomi "You who holds the power to see and in some cases even prevent the death of comrades, friends and loved ones…….can't even save yourself. Only fools try to play god."

Kenji was at a loss, completely dumbfounded "What's going on?!" he thought "Why is she here?!"

"Quite an exceptional ability you have there. However, there are some barriers that humans aren't meant to overcome. No matter who you are, death cannot be outwitted."

It was her, the very one he foresaw to end his life. This can't be right. He had already made his way from the site before he encountered Kane. He was at least 200 yards away by the time he activated the first artificial gate. What had gone wrong? Had he been out maneuvered, or was this some blunder on his part? This would be assassin spares no time, she could not allow the time for Kenji to craft some sort of escape. He was to meet his end right here, right now. Hence, she calls forth her means of bringing Kenji to his end. A most foul and black vortex emitted from her hand. Chills could be felt just by looking at it, he had every reason to fear what came. The only way for him now was to use his gate of foresight to read his opponents moves and avoid an untimely fate. This he opened, perhaps he would be able to concoct some counter measure if given the time. This was his hope. So began Kenji's battle with the grim reaper of the human world, a being who commanded both life and death.

She hurls her gate to the floor surface, and directs it in pursuit of Kenji. This was the most effective way to rid him. She had not the stamina to keep up with him, nor did she desire to risk getting to close. All she needed was for him to touch the gate, the instant he did he wouldn't exist. Like some phantom arachnid, warping from floor to wall and from the walls to the ceilings of nearby buildings. Kenji runs for his life, the best thing to do would be to head back to the construction site; Kenji at least thought so. There he could hide and gather himself. A deadly game of hide and go seek in the thick of night. Caution was a must; any mistake he made would cause his demise. What was more, her gate blended with the surroundings. The next step he took might be his undoing. He was at a massive disadvantage. Even with the gate of foresight, would his body be able to keep up?

Now we must give attention; for a short time, to a familiar face in the world of gatekeepers. She, Yukino Houjo could sense the powers that gathered in Kyoto. Beside her stood a young teenage boy of similar stature to that of hers and wearing a basketball cap that masked his eyes under a deep shadow. He could feel it as well, this abnormal movement. "What now?"

"**They gather ……**

**Those who destroy, those who protect…..**

**Those good, those not….. **

**Unsheathe their swords to wage war….. **

**A rotation of unending……."**

With that said they begin their assent from New Tokyo Tower in search of this occurrence.

Kenji had managed, at least up until now to stay alive. And for the moment he had also managed to elude his pursuers. All seemed to be going his way, he had scattered several decoys throughout the maze of sorts. However, he was to be mindful that he did not over use his gate, less he end up as his old friend Sai Tomanaka had. No time to rest could be sparred; he must keep moving in order to live. There! From the wall on his right she would come at him. "No way." He thought "It should have taken her longer to find me, how is she doing this?! What's my next move?!" Kenji opts to use the last of his artificial gates. No more illusions, this would be the one chance he'd have to turn the tides. Suddenly, from behind him, Kane arose; most infuriated. Having foreseen this, Kenji is able to narrowly avoid the fatal blow. Now had come the crucial moment, his assailant came from the wall as was predicted. Alas.....

"…………."

"_My name is Hitomi Suzuki, and this is my twin sister Hana. We're both 17 years old. __**The current world is a vast rotten waste isn't it Hitomi?**__**A breeding ground for corruption, pettiness, and greed. The reason?**__**Humans have proven to be a flawed creation, mistakes is more like it.**__ Were we created flawed, or was it us who became flawed? __**They say the more you know the better but**__…….That's not true. The more man knows the more putrid he becomes. Soon enough, all the good that remains will be overtaken and shattered. This is an unavoidable truth. Oh but man……__**Man strives to overcome such truth, to play god. "The more we know the more we can overcome" they say, but…..pointless**__. That's what this world is……pointless__**. The only way to correct the world is to destroy it and start over.**__ For that to happen, they're would have to be someone with an influence over life and death. Wouldn't you agree, Hana? __**If that's the case……we're perfect for the job**__. To give life or take it? __**To restore or obliterate? **__**We control both!**__" _

So the ordeal was done. Kenji had fallen victim to the gate of death. Alas, he was at his end. He could feel himself dying, not so much as pain but…..a slow, burning numbness. First his legs and now…..Now his arms were being succumbed. The more time that passed, the more his thoughts became jammed within his mind. He had failed. Having failed to save himself he would no longer be able to save those whose deaths he had already foreseen. His younger sister Ino killed instantly in a tragic hit and run. Had he been able to be there…….She wouldn't have had to cross the street alone. He had failed. He had failed to be a comfort and support to his soon to be ill mother. To know just exactly what to say and do at the exact moment and time, to show her that there was still hope……that she was still loved. His brother's wedding would be in a weeks' time but…….he wouldn't be there. Neither his sister nor his mother. As a matter of fact, there might not even be a wedding anymore. Kenji wouldn't even get to have one of his own. No wedding, no family, nor a fulfilling or meaningful life…..They were all now beyond his reach. Such thoughts ate away at him. Unrelentingly gnawing at him, his emotions, his pride, and his dreams. His heart began to beat slower and slower, while his breathes grow weaker, shorter and shallow. This last few minutes seemed like hours of merciless torture. He tried to scream but….no sound. All he truly could do was cry.

The reality was that all along he had been battling not 2, but 4 opponents. That the killer he foresaw in the construction site was in fact, not the killer but the killer's twin, Hana. It should also be noted that Hana was also mistaken for her sister as the one who appeared from the wall. Kenji's inability to perceive these and having made the choice to seek refuge in the construction site were key elements in the sealing of his fate. And the 4th? What role had he played in Kenji's defeat?

"You're not the only one with the gate of foresight." Said he "You're far superior than I and yet……it ends this way."

"……….."

"Sayonara Kenji."

Death, unavoidable? Are not sadness, anger and misfortune the same…..unavoidable? Tragic indeed, the loss of Kenji but……how many more lives must be sacrificed for the sake of a new world. What friendships must be broken? What relationships must be severed, in order to attain hope? Only time will tell.


	4. MOVING ON

**Chapter 4: MOVING ON**

A month has passed since the untimely death of Kenji Shugo. In that month, the Japanese branch of A.E.G.I.S where on edge. Remaining members were ordered to operate in units of 2 or more, no exceptions.

Akita, Japan was the location of the A.E.G.I.S headquarters. It is here that we met the head of operations.

"_Jean Kabuto, Age: 32. The invaders have begun to make their move. In the past month, paranormal activity has been on the rise. Ever since Kenji's death the invaders have grown increasingly bold. Even as far as deploying soldiers in broad daylight. To be able to rid a man who is able to foresee his own death is an incredible feat. The culprit was no mere invader. This is most defiantly the work of an invader executive or……..or the likes of an evil gatekeeper. Whatever their aim, they must be stopped but…..I wonder sometimes......Can we really handle the challenges to come? Is this generation ready to bare the crosses that come with being affiliated with A.E.G.I.S? Kenji's death was just a taste of the horrors to come. I am no stranger to the tragedies of war. My closest friends and most cherished comrades were torn away from me. The last of my generation, a constant reminder of how weak and fragile we really were. I was weak then but……what about now? I who hold earth in my hands; Was'nt strong enough to make a difference this time.....to save a friend. It is my sin for not having been there, i and i alone was responsible for this......no one else. Another burden i myself must carry. Proof that i still am weak......and, maybe i always will be. Kenji, im sorry." _

"Another police report special, huh. I'm sick of this."

The TV was full of reports like these. Practically every day would be a report on the series of mysterious disappearances. At the end of each show, a reward for anyone with relevant information. Last month the reward was 955,999.985 yen. This month……960,999.999. There was even a reward for information on Kenji's demise. 477,999.992 yen. His parents and relatives begged the public; they were seeking closure, nothing more. Doctors were unable to pinpoint just what caused the death of this young man, the case was too bizarre. They called in leading specialists from all over the world, only those of the highest status in the medical world were present. They stood for hours, debating among themselves as to what this corpse was trying to tell them. All test that had be done up until now were useless, they showed nothing of importance or value. The one thing that was certain was that whatever befell this boy was perhaps beyond human comprehension. What of the police? From their stand point it wouldn't be totally impossible for Kenji's death to be linked to the mass string of missing people and rampant deaths. They started with the interviewing of Kenji's collage school mates, a small band of 3 local cops were assigned the task.

"It won't be long until they start prying at us."

It was inevitable, all those known to have contact with the deceased had only to wait to be approached by the authorities. The only question was as to how it would all play out. If the public were to find out about A.E.G.I.S, then……

"No sense racking my brain over it I guess."

Just then, Jean felt a chill. Not from the window, which was closed. This feeling had come from the room itself.

"If you're here, then that means we are in trouble." Jean sighed "Yukino Houjo, maiden of Ice and snow. You've assisted us greatly many times in the past. Your contributions are invaluable. Without you, we might not exist. Have you come to once again lend us your power?"

"I have."

"And are you prepared to answer the consequences of using your gate? There's no telling how many more times you'll be able to use it. You who were there since the beginning of the invaders, you who has already been consumed by your gate. The next time you use your ability may very well be your last, no one has the right to force you to do that which you do not desire. No one has the right to judge you for your decision. Your life is your own."

**She knows not a better way…..**

**They and she are the same….**

**The thorn that pricks, the same…..**

**Why should she not offer her light in darkness?....**

"Thank you. Words cannot express my gratitude."

Meanwhile, a squad of three local cops have been given the task of piecing together the last remaining hours of Kenji Shugo's life. As stated, the search begins at Kyoto University of Japan.

"Good morning sir, my name is Akina Ukia. I'm with the Kyoto police division. To my left are officers Hiro Amane and Kota Satome. We're here regarding the death of one of your students, Kenji Shugo."

"Yes, yes of course!" Said this nervous and very anxious principal. "Please, sit down! Is there anything I can get for you? Coffee, tea….uhh, soda I suppose? Crackers, chips, candy……"

"No, thank you." Was Akina's response. "We would just like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"Qu…questions? Like, where were u on the night of……..Sunday kinda thing. Cause I was out shopping…..I have receipts if you want to see them. They're at home but I can go ge…

"That won't be necessary." Officer Amane pointed out.

It was going to be a long day from the looks of it.

"I bet they're all going to be fidgety like this." Thought Akina "I guess that's to be expected. It's not just japan, crime and murder have been escalating all over the globe. It's been estimated that every 4 seconds someone somewhere in the world vanishes without a trace. Every 7 seconds a body is found, and out of the total number of bodies found daily about 33% of those cases cannot be diagnosed as to what the cause of death really was. Why? Neither the Japanese authorities nor the worlds have been able to answer this. It's as if the world is coming to an end, but…..is that really possible? Is this truly the fate of humankind?"

A full 30 minutes marks an end to the interview. It was quite clear that the man to whom they had just spoke knew nothing of consequence or meaning. The only help they had received from him was a copy of Kenji's classes and schedule. The trio thank him for his time and cooperation then take their leave.

"What a drag." Kota mumbled. "Now we gotta interview all the freakin teachers and students."

Hiro for one agreed. "Ridiculous."

Akina stood silent. His partners were right. It was hard to be enthusiastic about such a slow and lengthy assignment, especially when you don't have a clue as to what you're looking for. Maybe matters would be better tomorrow. So the proposition was made, they would go about their way and resume with interviews in the morning. They agreed, and went their ways.

Are there not some doors that are best unopened? It is said that curiosity killed the cat but……What about man?


	5. WHAT IS HUMAN?

**Chapter 5: WHAT IS HUMAN?**

The 4 evil gatekeepers are called to the presence of the most powerful of the invader movement. A shadowy figure, this one. They were uneasy, not being able to glimpse upon his true appearance left them in wonder. They could only imagine his power. Before them rest the very essence of these beings, these invaders. If A.E.G.I.S were to kill him then…..the world would return to the way it once was. Still rotten, still hopeless, still full of sadness and despair but……free from Invaders. As far as 3 of these 4 were concerned the only way to rid the world of its evil is to destroy the evil from within. These fiends can only assimilate the humans who forsake that which is human, thus when they're work has been completed, all that will remain are the ones who truly have the right to call themselves human. After that, they will band together and destroy this one before whom they stood. What of the 4th, Kane? He who seeks only for himself power, will also be dealt with in due time. The others saw him as wasted flesh, nothing more. "He shall share the same fate as them." They thought. Kane for his part also sought the lives of his so called comrades. He would kill them and become more powerful than any gatekeeper of his time, nothing short of invincible. Incidentally, this invader king was fully aware of the plots against him. Why not kill them now? Why let them have a chance at his ending existence? He was curious……

"What is human?" He asks.

His audience was silenced. They knew not what exactly he was asking, nor his motives or how to answer.

Hitomi's suspicion is aroused. "Is this some kind of feeble attempt to understand how man works?" She asked herself. "Parasites like you could never comprehend us. Why ask this?"

Hana was easily able to gather more or less of what her counterpart was thinking; consequently she turned to the Invader king and replied. "Would you mind being more specific?"

"What is it that drives your existence? From the time of our arrival, your race has proven impudent and unstable…….scattered and weak. You wage wars, killing millions of your own and yet…..you seek to unite yourselves through so called organizations of peace. Such erratic behavior is most baffling and pitiful. But even so…..over the years a select few have managed to remain constant pangs in my side. These most wretched and persistent filth…..This A.E.G.I.S, why do they continue to fight? You cannot destroy us, they cannot win. As long as humans continue to live, so too will we. And what is more……..Tell me, why have you betrayed your own race? Power perhaps? Or…..Maybe something more? Enlighten me…"

At this point it was clear that at the very least he was wary of them, of their motives and intentions. What would they say? The response which these 4 subordinates would give could ultimately decide whether they would remain in the good graces of the invader king or be cut off. They were in no condition to fight him, not yet. They needed more power, they needed to stay alive for only a little while longer. Yet another thing was of certainty, Kane could not be allowed to answer the question to which they were posed. That fool would undoubtedly get them all killed, never looking before leaping as it where. Kane ran on emotion, feeling and greed. He spoke his mind, not caring of the result. He was too dense to discern that the invader king asked this not solely because he wanted to know. This one sought to find some reason for which he could destroy them. To him, they were a convenience to have, but far from needed.

Hana steps forward. "What drives our existence? I'm not all too sure about that."

"Most puzzling." Was the response "You do not the meaning of your existence?"

"No, I do not. Simply put, humans are flawed."

"Flawed?"

"We are a failed creation, a race so full of blemishes and imperfections that we can't even envision our own existence. The result is this erratic behavior you spoke of."

She was lying through her teeth. As for him, the invader king was uncertain whether she was indeed lying or not. If what she had just told him was truth then…..did this mean that he and the invader order were also flawed? If not truth then……how have the humans been able to oppose him for so long? This was very unsettling. He needed to know. Not just whether or not this girl was being less than truthful, he needed to know more about these cursed thorns in his side, the humans. Not sure of his next move he commands that they lay low for the time being and after which dismisses three of the four. Those excused make their way from before him with haste, so that he who masterminded Kenji's death remained; Kazuna Shino. Though not set on laying his question to rest; as regards the true persona of the human race, there were more pressing matters he was concerned with. To be more specific; the next target (s) to be ridded. The first was none other than Yukino Houjo, the second being this mysterious boy. This one's identity will be unveiled some time later.

"I leave you this task." Said he "Eliminate the both of them, that is all."

Kazuna is visibly not satisfied with the order.

"Is something the matter?"

At least, from Kazuna's standpoint there was. Kane might have gladly taken this task without hesitation and by all accounts might have been found dead the next day or unable to locate them at all. The sisters were much the same. Although far too intelligent to just except such a undertaking, even they would have been unable to track down the duo. The fitting choice was Kazuna. He would locate the pair and collaborate with his counter parts just as he did with Kenji. Or so was thought by the invader king. These were characters with phenomenal abilities. Even though Yukino's power had diminished to some degree, she was still able to altar time; thus her future could not be foreseen. The boy was much the same, and his exact abilities will not be known as of yet. But even so I will say this, he bent reality to his will. Either the invader king, in all seriousness thought they do away with these thorns in his side. Or possibly, this was some suicide mission; a killing of two birds with one stone as it were.

"We don't have that kind of power, not for these two." Kazuna replied.

"You don't have the power? And yet you're able to kill a man who can foresee his own death?"

"_If someone can see the manner and the circumstances in which he dies, then he can take the appropriate measures to overcome that fate." _These were words spoken by Kenji himself. Although true to some degree, it was the entire truth that was realized by Kazuna and not Kenji. It must be illustrated like this:

If a man was to fall from the top of a building to the ground below, would you say he jumped or was pushed? From the perspective of those stationed on the ground it would appear that the man jumped, however someone looking from a neighboring roof top would see differently if he was indeed pushed. The same rule applied to the gate of foresight. In order to see something entirely you'd need the proper vantage point.

"_Kazuna Shino, age: 17. We've been fighting the invaders for a while, humans that is. This "Keeping your enemies close" tactic is quite frankly, annoying. I don't like having to watch my back like this, day in and day out. This war, in my opinion is hopeless. How can someone save someone else, when he can't even save himself from himself? Humans are to self destructive. But all the same, it's hard to just watch and do nothing. And there you have my reason for joining the invaders. A.E.G.I.S can't get anything done; their approach is to…….lacking. It's like playing chess or shogi and your opponent has nothing but ponds and a king. Why waste your time fighting them when you can go straight to the king? And it's because of that tactic that so many A.E.G.I.S members quit or die either from battling those ponds or falling victim to their own powers. They've sacrificed…..or should I say let so many pieces die and yet they still bother slaying ponds. I can't understand it. Either way the invaders must be dealt with quickly. I, Kazuna Shino will accomplish that which Kenji Shugo could not. The invaders will be erased. That is the future I see." _

"Useless filth." Said the invader king, to himself.

So Kazuna was dismissed, but none the less determined to take his abilities to a whole new level and master the weakness that he and Kenji both shared.

All of us are born the same yet different. Some fail were others succeed and others succeed where some fail. The only one who can determine whether it is failure or success that is grasped is oneself. We will see what becomes of Kazuna later on.


	6. POWER

**Chapter 6: POWER**

It is here in Kyoto, Japan; At the Shugo family cemetery, Sakura Tomanaka and Kayuga Shime visit the final resting place of an old friend. They brought flowers, though it appears they weren't the only ones to do so.

_Kenji Shugo: 2006- 2027 "A loving brother and son."_

"It's not fair." Kayuga quivered. And had not Sakura been there, she may very well have cried out, but……She did no such thing. So no tears from either were shed, not because they couldn't or didn't want to. They needed to be strong. They needed to grow stronger. Needed to obtain every ounce of power they could scrap up, so that no one else would have to die. They wouldn't have to stand at someone's grave, endlessly wandering……"Why?"

"Why did this happen?"

"Why wasn't I there?"

"Why am I so weak?"

"Why him?"

"Why?!"

Still no tears as the pair departed. Yet and still, their hearts became hardened and defensive. Why bother getting so close to someone in these times? Why bother loving someone in the middle of a war? There was no benefit to it, just pain and heartache. To start every remaining day of your life without the person who started it with you just yesterday. To, at that moment realize the treasure you had…..lost. It hurts to breathe, doesn't it? Hurts to move, hurts to think and even…….even crying hurts. And for the ones who hold back those tears, it hurts even more. Why should they go through such pain again? From now on; to protect themselves and remain sane, comrades would be just that………comrades, and nothing more. A task easier said than done, but….. They left Kenji's grave, hearts as cold as the icy wind that rushed against their faces. There were matters to attend to, places to go, maggots to crush. And they; those maggot-like invaders would be laid to waste to the liking of these fatal females. We leave the two for the moment, as there is no need to expound on the oncoming slaughters.

At A.E.G.I.S Head quarters, Yukino Houjo has become fellow gatekeeper Kimi Sasame's new object of affection. She said nothing as Kimi pinched and stretched her round cheeks back and forth like dough in the hands of a five year old. It had been quite a while since Yukino had been touched so tenderly, and although annoyed to some degree she let this continue. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 4 minutes…….

"Wow!" Said Kimi "You're very cute and your face is so round and soft."

It couldn't be helped, Kimi seized Yukino's cheeks once again a continued we're she left off. "I can't believe your actually here Yukino. The others often talked about you, but I didn't think you were real. This is…..oh man, I'm totally excited!"

1 minute, 2 minutes………

"What is your name?" Yukino asked

Kimi stopped her assault, as Yukino had hoped she would.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me…..heh. My name is Kimi Sasame, nice to meet you Yukino."

"Kime……Sasame?"

"Yep, that's me."

"_Kimi Sasame. Age: 13. What is power? What distinguishes those who are powerful from those who are not? I wonder……… People have so many different definitions for power that at the end of the day, the true meaning is lost. Kenji had power. How would you define the power he had? Maybe to you he didn't really have any power; After all…..he's not here anymore. Any power he might have had didn't help him any, did it? I'm the youngest Gatekeeper in Japan. I've been told many times how I'm a lot more mature for my age……most of the time, but lately I haven't been treated like it. Jean doesn't send me out much anymore. I know he's worried about me, but……..I'm stronger than most Gatekeepers, I'm not some burden that needs to be protected. It'll come; the day when I show my power and the true meaning of what power really is will come."_

It was about time for Jean to head out to a nearby park, where paranormal frequencies had been detected. After entrusting A.E.G.I.S headquarters to the two gals, Jean takes his leave. Maybe leaving Yukino alone with the likes of Kimi wasn't such a good idea. And maybe that make-up kit Kimi whipped out wouldn't be used for the purpose of altering Yukino's face in some way. As far as Jean was concerned, Yukino gave off the impression that she already wears a fair amount of make-up. Within a minute the idea of coming to Yukino's rescue was quickly dropped and he continued toward the park.

Upon approaching the park entrance, Jean could see that he had been beaten to the punch. The scorched trees and landmasses were painfully vivid, it's a wonder she didn't burn every inch of the park.

"Think you overdid it a little?" he asked

Kayuga ignored this, making her way around and finally past Jean. There wasn't much else he could say to her, Kayuga generally didn't respond well to pep talks. Sakura however was stopped from passing. Jean gently grabbed her arm so that they stood side by side.

"I know it's hard but…….Killing them in anger will only led to roads of darkness. Is that a path you really want to take, Sakura?"

Jean waited, but was unable to get any sort of response from her. He griped her arm just a little bit tighter and staring down at her, asked again….

"Is it?"

A short pause and Sakura raised her head, just enough for her and Jean's eyes to meet. And through those eyes he could see how tired she really was. She was tired of everything; War, fighting, lying, pain, running, just……..tired. If only all of it would stop. That was Sakura's wish; that everything would just stop.

"I don't know anymore." She replied.

"Is that so?…"

"………….."

"What about Sai?"

Sakura paused for a moment but then asked Jean a question of her own.

"How well did you know my brother?"

"I…"

"Sai choose to follow A.E.G.I.S……….to follow you. And it wasn't long before he grew to hate it but……..he never got a chance to choose a different path, did he?"

"………….."

"Sai and Kenji both couldn't accomplish anything with A.E.G.I.S. Kenji couldn't save the world………"

"……………"

"Sai can't protect me anymore, like he promised he would."

After saying this Sakura continued behind Kayuga. Jean released her arm and watched as the two left in search of more invaders to punish.

"I've already failed." Thought Jean. And as they; Sakura and Kayuga vanished from sight, he agonized over what could be done to help them but saw no remedy at this moment and time. So with no answer, Jean retreats back to headquarters.

But now, even as the day draws to its close, somewhere within Japan the Invader King himself makes an uncanny appearance.

"It is indeed a surprise to meet you here." Said he with upmost excitement. "After all these years of hiding and running, you appear now before me?"

The boy said nothing but proceeded to walk towards this powerful god of sorts.

The Invader trembled with urges to kill. The eyes of this boy plagued him to no end, as they always had.

"Revenge?!" He laughed "Have I become your means for revenge?!"

The boy drew closer and said nothing still.

"Come kill me! We both know what happened the last time, come!"

In time the boy came within breaths length of him. His eyes where no longer visible due to the masking of his cap.

Kneeling so as to whisper into the boy's ear the all powerful Invader closed in so that their cheeks nearly touched. And after snickering ever so giddily…….

"KILL ME!!!"


End file.
